Hand in hand we danced together
by EmmyB14
Summary: Lauren spills her secret to Derek, will he feel the same? one-shot


Hand in hand we danced together.

Lauren sits by herself in the rusty old tree house out the back. She can feel her feet turning blue from the cold night air, but she doesn't move. She embraces the cold; she lets it wrap its ghostly fingers around her torso, hugging oh so lightly.

"Cold" Lauren whispers into the air, wanting so badly for someone to come and hold her bitter cold away.

I guess you could say she is hiding, hiding from the truth. Yea, that's it. She's hiding from the truth and realisation of what she just did. But yet she still smiles, she may be scared, but something inside her, deep inside her is something strong enough to break through and tell her it's alright. So she smiles.

"Love" She smiles as he lets that four letter word slips past her shivering lips, which are now lightly tinted blue. She lets her slender arms wrap around her quivering body, trying to create some warmth.

But she still smiles.

"Unknown" She stares into the sky as if she's letting them know what she's thinking. Is god real? She thinks, if he is, then would he come talk to me if I'm lonely? Lauren shakes her head, letting her straight hair bend like the limbs of the tree. Of course he wouldn't.

He's too busy.

She lets his straight teeth show as she smiles through the numbing pain of being in the outside cold.

"Romance" She lets this word linger off her tongue for a few seconds, letting it drip past her tongue and onto her heart. Will it stay there if she pushes it in? She chuckles.

"Maybe!" She yells to whoever may listen.

"Maybe what?" Another voice responds to hers. Lauren blinks and looks down at the source of the voice. _Derek?_ His fury mop leaning up as he looks towards Lauren.

"It's freezing Lauren! Let's go inside" He says, but Lauren just smiles and looks back at the sky, wishing that maybe she could go and live in the sky, where the purple meets the orange.

How beautiful.

"No, its way too beautiful up here" Lauren traces her fingers along a rough piece of bark, feeling the course sensation under her skin. It's almost as if she wants to kiss the tree. It has been her closest companion these few minutes.

"Lauren? If it's about before, we need to talk" The eldest of two says.

Lauren smiles once again feeling her cheeks scrunch up, "There's nothing more to say Derek, all has been said" She recites.

She watches as Derek looks around frantically then finally chooses to climb the four or so steps to where she is sitting. She watches his arms flex and tense as he grabs his supporter, lifting himself up. He finally reaches his destination, sitting down and breathing a final sigh. The look on his face tells her they're not done yet.

"Why did you leave so suddenly?" His eyebrows rose at Lauren, wondering why she left him so frantically.

"Nausea?" Lauren sheepishly responds, letting her teeth show once more. It is true though, as soon as she told him, the feeling came to her. It's like when you get butterflies, except these butterflies have been drinking a lot of _red bull_. Yea, that's it.

"You didn't let me say anything" He looks Lauren dead in the eyes, its like he's trying to see right through her, to see what she is really thinking inside her mind. Even if he could do that, Lauren's mind right now is like an unfinished puzzle, nearly there, but not even close.

"I didn't want to hear" Her lips burn while saying this one, it's not that she didn't want to hear what he had to say, its just, if he said something that she didn't want to hear, she would regret ever taking up the confidence to tell him. Yet if he said the words she longed for, then maybe, just maybe it would be all worth it.

She looks above once more, she can see his face in the corner of his eyes and he's looking at Lauren, pondering on what she is doing. She keeps staring at the sky, imaging and dreaming, wondering that maybe some day she would be able to look down on everyone else, just to see what it feels _like_.

"I want to run away Derek" Lauren keeps her head tilted, letting a single tear rip away from her eyelid, falling down the side of her face. She doesn't dare look at Derek right now, the expression he must be wearing, god, she can just feel it, the sympathy. She doesn't want any of that shit. She wants love, romance.

"If you do," Derek lets his lips talk for himself, "Would you take me with you?"

Lauren brings her head vertical, slightly turning towards Derek, "Yes"

Derek squints his eyes, letting go of his quivering torso. He slides over a bit more, letting their freezing thighs feel a bit of warmth. He grabs Lauren's hand to his, letting his fingers slip under the knuckles, feeling the slightly warmer palm. Lauren looks towards him; it's as if he's trying to emit warmth into her cold blood.

Derek smiles, now letting his teeth show, "Oh and to your response before"

Lauren nods.

"I love you too"

They both _smile_.


End file.
